


父子关系

by CHAOS_Crystal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAOS_Crystal/pseuds/CHAOS_Crystal
Summary: ※（伪）父子鸣佐，年龄操作，年上※时间乱序※车辆出没请注意
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	父子关系

**Author's Note:**

> ※（伪）父子鸣佐，年龄操作，年上  
> ※时间乱序  
> ※车辆出没请注意

01.  
宇智波佐助再一次在闹钟响之前就醒了。  
他把还有几分钟就要响起的闹钟摁掉，然后从床上爬起来，照常伸个懒腰，打个哈欠，呆坐一会儿，再慢吞吞的下床穿衣洗漱。  
并非不想像其他孩子一样再赖在床上多眯一会儿，而是如果他就那样眯了的话，鸣人和他就都没有早饭吃了。  
面包片被放到烤面包机里烘烤，佐助把锅里煎好的鸡蛋铲出来放到盘子里然后端到餐桌上。他拉开凳子坐下，看着对面还空着的座位发了下呆，然后再起身。

“鸣人，六点半了，该起床了。”  
他敲了敲门，对里面半天也传不出一声动静习以为常。里面的人在他打开门走进去的时候还窝在床上，拽着被子把自己捂成一团，感到有人在摇晃自己身体的时候也只是皱了皱眉，小声念叨一句。  
“再十分钟……”  
佐助身上印着番茄图案的围裙还没有摘掉，他面无表情的看着躺在床上的人，把手伸向了被子——

“佐助，你这种叫我起床的方法也太粗暴了吧我说。”  
镜子里那人的一头金发乱糟糟的，下巴上挂着点胡茬，一张脸上明明白白的写着困意。漩涡鸣人一边用牙刷慢慢蹭着牙齿，一边观察着镜中的自己。啊，好像眼袋又重了点。  
佐助从他身后走过去，把新洗好的毛巾挂上去，“我好好叫过你，但是你不起。”  
“没办法，每天都睡眠不足啊我说。”  
鸣人咕噜咕噜的漱完口后把水吐掉，伸了手到拧开的水龙头下试水温，然后低下头，掬了一捧水扑在脸上。  
“佐助，等回头我工作不忙了，我带你去游乐园玩怎么样？”  
佐助停下脚步看了他一眼，刚刚洗完的脸上还挂着水珠，鸣人闭着眼摸索着毛巾，佐助默不作声的伸长了手把毛巾向他那边一推。  
他撇了撇嘴，像是自言自语，“你上次也说要去，结果还不是放了我鸽子。”  
鸣人终于够到毛巾擦脸，话说的模糊不清，“你说什么？我没听太清。”  
“没什么。赶紧吃饭吧，不然上班要迟到了。”  
“哦哦，就来了。”

佐助把自己的煎蛋分成两半，用筷子戳了其中一份送进嘴里。鸣人正坐在他对面之前那个空着的座位上，手里拿着面包片和报纸，面前摆着咖啡。佐助抬头看了他一眼，然后蹙起了眉。  
“不是说了不要总喝咖啡吗？”  
“没办法，睡不够只能靠它了啊我说。”  
鸣人无奈勾了勾唇角，把报纸翻过一页。  
“今天要加班吗？”  
“不用。”  
“那晚饭呢，回来吃吗？”  
鸣人把面包片的最后一角塞进嘴里，“不了，今晚我和日向小姐有约了。”  
佐助撇了撇嘴，闷闷的用筷子去戳还剩下的一半鸡蛋，“哦，原来你是要去泡女人。”  
“噗！……咳……咳咳！”  
刚进嘴的咖啡差点被喷出来，鸣人冷不丁得被猛呛一口，赶紧放下报纸捂住嘴开始咳嗽。佐助面不改色，用筷子把煎蛋戳出一个又一个洞洞。  
“怎么？说中了？”  
“不……佐助你到底是从哪学的这种说法啊我说，不会是你们班那个老师吧？”鸣人不禁想到了佐助班上名叫大蛇丸笑的一脸诡异的老师。  
“大蛇丸老师他人挺好的，鸣人你不要瞎想。”佐助丢过去一个白眼，“男生到了这个年龄会知道这些不是很正常么……”  
“我以为佐助你对这种事不会有兴趣呢我说。”喝完最后一口咖啡，鸣人起身走到门口对着镜子打起领带，然后习惯性的低下头让从后面走过来的佐助帮他把系的歪歪扭扭的领带正好。  
“上次我在值班的时候不是救下了一名被歹徒劫持的人质吗？日向小姐就是那名人质，这次是为了感谢我所以约我一起吃饭啊我说。”  
佐助淡淡“哦”了一声表示自己明白了。  
鸣人搔了搔下巴，看着镜子里的男人穿着整齐的衣装和自己做了同样的动作，自己名义上的“儿子”就站在他身边，矮了他一小截，突然就有些感慨。  
“佐助已经不算是小孩子了啊，而且已经很久都没有听见你叫我爸爸了啊我说。”  
佐助愣了一下，然后别扭的把头撇到一边。  
“鸣人就好了，爸爸那种麻烦的称呼……”  
鸣人却阻断了他的话，一双大手放在黑色的脑袋上使劲揉了揉，带着些许阳光的味道。  
“真想再听一次，小佐助仰着脸乖乖的对我喊‘爸爸’……”  
“快走吧大白痴，不然就要迟到了！”  
佐助把大衣从旁边取下来一把塞进鸣人怀里，说着就推着对方的背要赶对方出去。鸣人被推搡着穿好大衣，在大门关上前转身对着屋子里低着头耳根疑似泛红的少年露出了一个灿烂的微笑，说：  
“那漩涡警官出发啦我说！”

02.  
佐助确实对那种事情不感兴趣，但只有日向小姐是个例外，或者更准确来说，是所有和鸣人扯上关系的女性。  
作为一名优秀警官的养子，宇智波佐助为此感到骄傲，同时，也有一种莫名的嫉妒。他记得有一次鸣人和他上街买东西，正巧碰到一名妇人的包被人抢走，当时鸣人二话不说，把东西往佐助怀里一塞就追了上去。佐助张了张嘴不知道说什么，愣愣地看着鸣人把小偷摁倒在地后牢牢制伏，拿回了包还给妇人。自己的包失而复得，妇人高兴地拉起鸣人的手各种道谢，渐渐地吸引了一些周围的路人，其中有些女生凑在一起，视线牢牢黏在鸣人身上，小声讨论着眼前这个金发男人的帅气爽朗。  
塑料袋被佐助捏的发响，他面无表情地拨开人群，把里面那个还在笑着的男人拉出来，然后一言不发的转身回家，直到后来鸣人也不知道佐助究竟为什么会突然生气。  
佐助私下里把鸣人划作独属于自己的人，鸣人却来者不拒，从不吝啬给予别人笑容和温暖。  
——比如日向雏田小姐。  
事情要追溯到上一次鸣人在值班时偶然碰到的一起银行抢劫案。当时歹徒在发现被警察包围的时候慌乱之下随意抓了名女性当做人质，而那名人质正好就是日向小姐。后来歹徒被抓捕归案，人质也被救了下来，皆大欢喜，除了在那个抢劫案中表现突出的漩涡鸣人警官受了些伤需要住几天院之外。  
那天放学后佐助所在班的老师大蛇丸受鸣人之托给佐助带了个口信。  
“佐助君，你父亲说今晚可能不回家了，让你按时吃饭，早点睡觉。”  
佐助整理书包的手一顿，“……不回家？为什么？”  
“好像是在值班的时候受了点伤，要住院。不过他让你不要担心，那不是什么大伤……”  
话还没说完他就被猛地推开，等他好不容易站稳了，教室里早就空空荡荡的连人影都没有了。

拎着水果篮子去医院看望鸣人的佐助嘴上骂着他简直是个大笨蛋，连照顾自己这么简单的事都做不好，手上却勤勤恳恳的削了苹果剥了香蕉后再送到他嘴边。鸣人咬着苹果，看着平时波澜不惊的人居然一下子说了这么多话到现在还没停，噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“原来你这么在乎我啊小佐助。”  
刚刚还念念叨叨像个老妈子的人一下子住了嘴，涨红着脸把头扭到一边去。  
“那不过是因为你是我固定的经济来源罢了！”  
眼前这人装着不在乎极力掩饰的模样让鸣人发笑，不过他咳了一下忍住笑意，用手揉了揉少年的头发，蓝色的眼睛眯成了一条缝。  
“是是，知道了啊我说。”  
宽大的手掌十分温暖，佐助在心里发出一声喟叹，下意识想要像猫一样去蹭一蹭，病房的门却在那时被人打开了。他面不改色，毫不犹豫把鸣人的手从自己头上打下去，然后站直了身体望向门口。  
白天被救下的日向小姐穿了一身素白的长裙，手里捧着一束花从门口探进头来张望，在看见鸣人后露出了一抹羞怯的笑容。  
“漩涡先生。”她说，“现在方便吗？”  
鸣人坐正了身子，“嗯，请问有什么事吗，日向小姐？”  
“没什么，只是想到漩涡先生因为我而受伤，所以特地过来探望。”她说着走进了屋，把手中的花束小心翼翼地在床头的花瓶里摆好，一转身就对上了一双紧紧盯着她的黑色眸子。  
日向雏田眨了眨眼，“这位是……？”  
鸣人顺着日向雏田的目光看过去，“哦，这是我儿子，佐助。”  
日向雏田愣了愣，“……儿子？”  
“呃，严格来说应该是我的养子，实际上我现在还是单身呢我说。”  
日向雏田微不可察地松下一口气。  
“真是很可爱的孩子呢。”  
“是吧。这孩子除了性格倔了些，其实本质里超可爱的，而且学习也很好，不像当年的我，老是班里的吊车尾……”  
佐助听着两个人谈笑风生，完全把自己晾在了一边，狠狠地把刚刚剥好的橘子一口气全塞进了嘴里。病床边刚插好的花随着从窗户里进来的风轻轻摇动着，佐助透过其中的间隙，默不作声地盯着女人姣好的侧颜。

03.  
突然的开门声把窝在沙发上的佐助吵醒了。他猛地睁开眼睛，这才发现自己在不知什么时候居然睡过去了。  
“唔……鸣人？”  
声音不大，但是在面积有限的客厅中传的极为响亮，而且被叫到的人还轻手轻脚的企图减少自己可能发出的噪音。鸣人顿了顿，看到小小的少年从沙发上坐起来，睁着一双清亮的眼睛望着自己，干脆开了灯，放开手脚走到沙发边坐下。  
“佐助，你怎么又不去睡觉，不是说过我晚回来的时候不用等我吗？”  
佐助故意忽略了对方话语中略带责备的意味，“你没回来，我睡不着。”  
鸣人闻言也不再说什么，只是轻轻叹了口气。不知道从什么时候起，佐助会在客厅的沙发上等着晚归的自己似乎已经变成了一种习惯，他也曾像今天这样多次劝说佐助要早点睡觉，不过每次也都像今天这样被佐助用一句话否定。  
啊，究竟是从什么时候起呢？虽然每次都在劝说，但他想大概自己其实也已经习惯了佐助这样的等待。  
他背靠着靠垫，仰着头想事情想的出神，突然却感到自己身上一重。黑发的少年几乎把全部的重量都压在他身上，埋头在他颈间仔仔细细的嗅着。  
“佐助？你在干什么啊我说？”呼吸打在脖颈上，酥酥麻麻的，鸣人忍不住伸手推了推身上的人。  
“没有。”佐助闷着头冷不丁来了一句让人摸不着头脑的话。  
“……什么没有？”  
“酒味。”佐助抬起头认真的和鸣人对视，“你的身上没有酒味。”  
还有女人的香水味。这是他未说出口的话。  
“噗。”鸣人一下子笑出声，“小佐助真的这么讨厌酒味啊。放心，我和日向小姐只是单纯的吃个饭，没有喝酒，当然也没有和她产生什么肢体上的接触。”  
佐助轻哼一声别开脸，“说这么详细干什么，笨蛋。”  
“诶？但是小佐助脸上明明就清楚地写着‘快点把前前后后的过程都告诉我’啊我说。”  
“你看错了。”  
“我眼力还不错哦。等等，难道小佐助你是吃醋了？”  
佐助二话不说，从鸣人身上跳下来后直接回到了自己的卧室，“砰”地把门关上，只给鸣人留了个关门前一瞬间的背影。  
鸣人坐在沙发上摸着下巴，若有所思。  
“果然，是吃醋了吧我说。”

04.  
佐助把自己闷在被子里，脸部贴着床单一下下的磨蹭，希望借此能缓解下脸上滚烫的温度，然而却收效甚微。  
被发现了吗，自己对鸣人的心情？  
想到这点，他烦躁地把被子揉成一团圈在怀里，然后再把它伸展开。被子最终被摆出一个可怜巴巴的造型，佐助躺在上面，感受到微凉的夜风刺激着自己全身的皮肤。他突然就想到了鸣人把自己领回家的第一天。

“就是这里，进来吧，今晚你就先住在这里。”  
男人把门打开，佐助脱了鞋子，小心翼翼的走进去。脚踩在地板上发出一阵轻微的吱呀声，客厅的灯亮起来了，佐助默默环顾着四周，房子不算大也不算小，家具是暖色调的，物品的摆放也还算整齐。  
——有一种淡淡的家的味道呢。  
他忽然想起了自己的父母和兄长，鼻子发酸。就在不久前他们还陪在他的身边，然而一瞬间他变得一无所有。  
“佐助，你要吃点什么吗我说？”男人脱了外套直接走进了厨房里，翻箱倒柜，却在看到摞成小山堆的清一色的杯面后无奈地叹了口气，“抱歉，我家好像只有杯面了，将就一下可以吗？”  
佐助看了眼在厨房里忙活的人，没有接话，兀自坐到沙发上用双臂环住了自己。  
没有得到回应的男人也没有恼火，反而爽朗的大笑一声。  
“佐助喜欢什么口味的我说？唔，让我来猜一猜，番茄怎么样？”  
没想到他居然误打误撞猜对了。佐助在臂弯里鼓起了嘴。  
男人撕开了包装膜，倒了热水进去，佐助听着，没有动作，直到冒着热气和香气的东西被端到自己面前。他愣了愣，愕然地抬头，正好对上一双蓝的像是天空一般的双眼。  
“喏，给你，快点吃哦，不然就不好吃了啊我说。”  
佐助眨眨眼，看着摆在自己面前的杯面不知道是接还是不接。  
“佐助你怎么不吃呢？”男人皱了皱眉，又用手探了下温度，“应该不会烫吧。还是说佐助你要我喂你吗？”  
他说着，当真夹了一筷子面就往佐助嘴边送。佐助被他的动作吓了一跳，赶紧把人推开，自己接过了杯面。  
“笨蛋，我才不要人喂呢……”  
“哎，好吧。本来还很想试试的呢，毕竟我还没喂小孩子吃过东西呢我说……”  
不再管男人唠唠叨叨一直停不下来的话，佐助握着筷子认真的挑着面条。面吃的吸溜吸溜响，有酱汁溅出来沾到了佐助的脸上，他悄悄抬起眼隔着蒸腾的热气去看男人，却发现男人同时也在看着自己。  
他脸上一红，赶紧把头低的更深，却听到男人轻笑一声，接着一只温暖的手伸过来，覆上了自己的脸颊。  
“这里，沾上酱汁了。佐助你不用吃这么急啊我说。”  
佐助哼了一声，抱着杯面背过身去，活像一只炸毛的小猫。男人一条胳膊在空中伸着，也不敢去碰佐助的后背，只能挠着头说些啰啰嗦嗦的话，不过这些也全都被一心一意吃杯面的佐助无视掉了。  
杯面味道还不错。在男人看不到的地方，佐助轻轻弯起了唇角。  
而且漩涡鸣人这个人也还不错的样子。

失去亲人的少年第一次在陌生人家度过了一个晚上，等到了第二天他被告知，刚刚就职不久的年轻警官漩涡鸣人打算收养自己。  
那时鸣人小心翼翼地问过他，“佐助能接受和我住在一起，成为我的养子吗？”  
佐助望着那人好看的眼睛，点了点头。  
然而等真正搬进去后佐助才发现，鸣人家里几乎全是杯面，连个像样的蔬菜水果都没有。  
以前跟哥哥学过几天厨艺的佐助认真思考了一下，自告奋勇帮忙做饭，然后收获了鸣人热情的拥抱和感谢的泪水。  
佐助看着一个大男人抱着还是孩子的自己哭得稀里哗啦，突然冒出一个奇怪的想法。  
这么不会照顾自己的人如果身边没了我，大概是不行的吧？

家境殷实的优等生宇智波佐助在一夕之间失去了亲人变成孤儿，虽然他在回到学校前已经做好了心理准备，却没有想到流言蜚语比他想像中来的要凶猛得多。  
“看，那不是优等生宇智波佐助吗？怎么变成现在这副失魂落魄的样子了？”  
“谁知道呢，这下他变成了孤儿，看他还怎么神气。”  
“哦哦，孤儿，可怜的孤儿。”  
言语和目光仿佛化成了实质，打在身上生疼。佐助低着头紧紧咬住嘴唇不说话，眼睛红了一圈，泪水在里面打转，然而他的高傲却不允许他哭出来。此起彼伏的议论声持续了很久，渐渐听得耳朵都有些麻木，直到“没人要的孩子”这类的词汇钻进他的耳朵。  
他蓦地想到了男人英俊的脸庞和阳光爽朗的笑容。  
“你说谁是没人要的孩子！”  
“哎！你干什么！打架吗！”  
“老师不好了！宇智波佐助和同学打起来了！”

鸣人急匆匆赶到教师办公室的时候，黑发的少年正背着手低头站在里面，一张小脸气鼓鼓的，上面还有几道青青紫紫的淤痕。  
“你就是宇智波同学的家长？”老师看到来人，推了推眼镜，问。  
鸣人点点头，气还没喘匀，“对。我是他的养父。”  
老师上下打量了鸣人一番，又看了看佐助，说，“今天宇智波同学在教室里公然和其他同学动手打架，这种事他以前从来没做过。我知道最近在宇智波同学身上发生了什么，我表示很抱歉，但我也相信他依旧是从前那个让老师省心的好学生，所以这次就算了，下不为例。”  
“我知道了，回去后我一定会问清楚原因的，多谢老师了。”鸣人向老师谢过，拉起佐助离开了办公室。

“她根本就不明白。”  
“嗯？”  
拉着佐助走出学校的鸣人突然听到佐助来了一句，不明所以。  
“我是说老师。”佐助撇撇嘴，牵动到伤口后倒吸了口凉气，“她根本就不明白我的心情，只看到我打架了。”  
鸣人眨眨眼，“佐助是被迫参与的吗？”  
佐助一口否决，“不，是我先找他们打的。”  
“……”鸣人咳了一声，问：“佐助为什么要打架啊我说？”  
被问到原因的佐助脚步一顿，握住鸣人的小手微微用力。他低着头，一副很委屈的样子。  
“因为他们说我是没人要的孩子。”  
说完他抬起头盯着鸣人，黑色的眸子里闪烁着不安。鸣人一时无言，蹲下身子用力将少年揉进怀里。  
“你不是，佐助你不是。”他说，“你还有我呢，我要你。”

05.  
宇智波佐助头一次做了一场春梦，而对象是他的养父，漩涡鸣人。  
第二天他为此恍惚了很久，鸣人在早上下来吃早餐的时候看到他呆愣愣地桌子前还特地问他怎么了。  
没什么。佐助随意敷衍了一句，把面包片塞进嘴里。  
他悄悄瞄着鸣人，感觉对方像是变了，然而仔细一看却又觉得没有变。轻叹一口气，他把剩下的面包片一股脑塞进嘴里。  
一定有哪里变了，不过究竟是哪里呢？

这个疑问纠缠了他许多天，直到有一天晚上鸣人打电话告诉他班上有聚餐，可能很晚才能回去。  
好吧。佐助打开电视，在沙发上坐下，心道，不过又是无聊地等上几个小时罢了。  
时间一分一秒的过去，房顶上的日光灯似乎越来越刺眼，佐助忍不住，闭上了眼。从电视里传出来的声音听着很遥远，佐助听不清他们到底在说什么，只觉得越来越困。他干脆拽过一个靠垫抱在怀里，身子一歪向着沙发倒了下去。

迷迷糊糊醒过来的时候，他听见玄关处有人用钥匙开门的声音。他挣扎着坐起来，怀里的靠垫骨碌碌滚到地上，然而突然传来的“砰”的一声巨响惊的他整个人一个激灵，立马就清醒了。  
是鸣人吗？那刚刚那声巨响是怎么回事？  
玄关的走廊黑漆漆的，佐助犹豫了一下，还是小心翼翼地走了过去。似乎有什么东西趴在玄关处，佐助手往墙上一摸打开了灯，就看到一个金发男人正脸着地瘫倒在地上。

“唔，不能，嗝，不能再喝了……要，要回家……”  
“是是，回家，回家。”  
佐助费了很大的劲，好不容易才人从玄关扶到客厅，谁知道那人即使躺在沙发上了也不老实，喝醉之后头脑乱成一滩浆糊，一个劲的发酒疯，说胡话。  
佐助好几次被气的想要把那人就那样直接扔在沙发上睡一晚，却知道宿醉对方肯定也不好受，刚聚集起来的火气就这么烟消云散了。  
他把鸣人的手臂压下去，捡起掉在地上的靠垫往他怀里一塞，这才终于让那两条胳膊安分下来了。沙发上的人抱着靠垫睡得迷迷糊糊，不时砸吧着嘴说些什么乱七八糟的话，佐助无奈，转身进了厨房给他泡蜂蜜水。

再回来的时候鸣人已经完全闭上了眼，只是眼睫一颤一颤得睡得不安稳。佐助轻轻把人摇醒，看着他把蜂蜜水一口一口喝完，刚准备起身把杯子收拾走，却听到鸣人出声叫了自己的名字。  
“佐助……”  
佐助脚步一顿，把杯子放到茶几上后在鸣人身旁的沙发上坐下。  
“喜欢你……”  
鸣人半眯着眼睛，一只手伸向佐助。靠垫再一次落到地上，那只手顺着衣服下摆伸了进去。  
宽大温暖的手掌触碰到光滑的肌肤时引起了一阵小小的颤动，佐助强压下惊呼，瞪大了眼睛看着正在做着奇怪事情但似乎毫不自知的鸣人。  
困扰多时问题突然变得明朗，佐助惊讶于自己的发现，但是心底里早已经肯定了这个有些不可思议的认知。他对漩涡鸣人的感情早就不止单纯的父子之情这么简单，他清楚的意识到，他喜欢漩涡鸣人。  
不是作为儿子的喜欢，而是作为恋人的喜欢。  
他不排斥鸣人的抚摸与触碰，而且不够满足，还想要更多。

“鸣人。”他踢掉拖鞋爬上沙发，用自己尚显年幼的身体压住了男人的。  
“你喜欢我吗？” 他问。  
鸣人没有回应，半眯着的眼睛此时完全睁开了，像是深蓝的夜空，倒映着佐助的影子。  
“来做吧。”  
佐助说着，伸手去解鸣人的衣扣。鸣人没有阻止，看着少年佯装镇定，实际上双手都在发抖，一颗扣子解了半天却还堪堪挂在上面，忍不住轻笑一声，手臂搭上少年的后背，一使力把人压向自己。  
客厅的灯被关上了，之前一直吵吵闹闹的电视机也没了声音，佐助在这一片寂静中惊讶的睁大了眼睛，被动承受着来的有些突然的吻。嘴唇本来是因为吃惊而微微张开，不过却顺了男人的意，方便他把舌头伸进去。过近的距离，佐助看着男人放大数倍的脸庞，羞耻地闭上眼睛，手紧紧拽住男人的衣服，直到快要喘不过气才终于被放开。  
“初吻，嗯？”他听到鸣人伏在他耳边说，呼吸间的热气全都打在上面，逼得耳垂一阵泛红。  
然而高傲的宇智波不会允许自己轻易认输，“谁、谁说的，我……啊！”  
鸣人在他说话的时候把手伸进裤头里，准确的找到微微有点抬头的地方后一把握住，果不其然听到了一声惊呼，“还说不是，这不完全没经验吗，小佐助？”  
“我才没有……哈啊！”  
“你的反应可不是这么说的哦。”  
鸣人笑了笑，不再和他斗嘴，只专心的干手头的工作。握过枪的手掌生了些茧子，覆在性器上的那种粗糙的感觉让佐助一个震颤。他握住那个秀气的器官上下撸动，熟练且具有技巧，时不时照顾下下面的两个小球和上面愉悦的吐着透明汁液的小口。几乎从未自慰过的佐助大口大口吸着气，身子软的用不上力，只能颤抖着趴在鸣人身上，溃不成军。  
头脑一片空白，佐助只觉得全身上下的感觉全都涌向下身化成了快感。鸣人撸动的越来越快，扒下佐助的底裤让那个兴奋战栗着的性器暴露在外面，下一秒白浊喷射而出，落在了鸣人的手上和两人的腹部。  
刚刚获得高潮的佐助双眼失神，贴着鸣人的胸膛不住的喘息。蓝色的眸子又暗上几分，鸣人却只是仔细的替对方把裤子穿好，然后在他的额头落下一吻。  
“还不到时候呢，佐助。等你成年……”

06.  
佐助进了门，脱下西服外套后随意的往沙发上一搭，轻车熟路地走进厨房。  
冰箱里装满了形形色色的新鲜食材——这些都是在佐助住进来后才有的，然而他今天的主要目标却不是那些，而是被食材挤到角落里的一瓶酒。  
鸣人平时很少喝酒，大多数时候只是为了工作应酬。在佐助未成年前他很严格地控制着不让佐助接触这种东西，不过在佐助已经参加完成年礼的今天……  
佐助挑起唇角，推开拥挤的食材把那瓶酒拿了出来。

当晚鸣人刚进家门就看到了摆在桌上的两杯酒和坐在桌子一边的人。  
刚刚领养回来时的年幼少年如今长大成人，而且出落的越来越美丽，鸣人摸摸鼻子，心想佐助大概是他见过的唯一可以用漂亮来形容的男人了。  
“今天的成人式怎么样？”鸣人一边问，一边拉开凳子坐到佐助对面。  
“还好。见到了不少以前的同学。”  
“是吗，开心就好。”鸣人放下心，指着桌子上的两杯酒，问，“这是佐助你倒的？”  
佐助挑挑眉毛，“没错。我已经成人了，你总不会再管我这些吧？”  
鸣人无奈地笑笑，端起酒杯轻抿了一小口。  
佐助看着男人的动作，视线从脸上逐渐下滑直到滚动的喉头，突然开口。  
“你还记得你之前对我说的话吧？现在我已经成年了。”  
杯子和桌面相碰发出一声轻响，鸣人抬起头冲着佐助笑了笑。  
“吶，佐助，难道只有酒没有晚饭么？”  
“……晚饭在厨房里。”佐助盯着男人带笑的脸庞，蹙起了眉，“不要转移话题。”  
这下鸣人不笑了，一双蓝眼睛认真的注视着坐在对面的人。  
“佐助……”他琢磨着怎么开口，“我知道你的心意，但是那个时候我会说出那样的话有很大原因是我喝醉了，我还没有完全清醒。佐助你比我要小，不能因为我而耽误了你，还有比我更好的在等着你，所以……”  
话说到一半就进行不下去了，鸣人愕然地看着佐助撑起身子，跨过大半个桌子拽着自己的衣领就吻了过来。只是简单的嘴唇相贴，鸣人感觉到不属于自己的另一片温柔止不住的颤抖。  
“这就是你给我的答复？”两人间的距离拉开了些，佐助居高临下，恶狠狠地瞪着鸣人，“我等了这么多年就为了你这一句话？漩涡鸣人，我喜欢你，也不在乎你到底比我大多少，我就是想成为你的恋人想和你在一起，仅此而已。”  
说罢他松开了对方的衣领，转身进了厨房。  
“我去端晚饭。”  
“佐助！”  
身体被人从后面扑的一个前倾，佐助撑住料理台勉强稳住身子，刚想转过头骂那人两句，腰却被一双有力的臂膀环住了。  
“佐助……”  
鸣人轻轻蹭着佐助的脖颈，金色的短发搔的脖子发痒，“佐助你不要生气，我只是……”  
佐助叹了口气，“你放开我。”  
腰上的手臂反而搂紧了些，“不要。”  
“别以为这样就能让我原谅你。”  
鸣人把头抵在那人的后背上，默不作声。  
“漩涡鸣人你给我放开！”佐助突然奋力挣扎起来，“你别以为这样就能让我放弃喜欢你，你甩不掉我的我告诉你，一辈子都甩不掉！”  
他默默压抑着自己的感情，一直期待着这一天的到来，相信男人会给他一个满意的答复，却不想男人竟是要他放弃。  
满腔的愤怒在这时化成了委屈，佐助皱着眉头，他厌恶轻易流泪的自己，但泪水还是模糊了眼睛，抑制不住的滚落下来。  
“我明明喜欢你那么久，为什么你却不肯接受我？就因为你是我所谓的父亲吗？那我宁愿从一开始就没有遇到你……唔！”  
身体猛的被翻转过去，一片柔软重重撞了上来，逼的他把剩下的话语尽数吞了回去。还粘在脸颊上的眼泪滑落到两个人嘴唇相接的地方，有一些咸涩的味道。  
鸣人温柔的帮那人把眼泪吻去，看着他红着眼角不停喘息，慢慢收拢怀抱。  
“对不起，佐助，我居然给了你这样糟糕的一个答复。”  
“我记得当时我说过的话，那不是酒精驱使我说出来的，而是我真正想说的。”  
“想要作为佐助的恋人，而不仅仅是养父，亲吻你，拥抱你，一生都和你在一起，给你幸福。”  
“但是我又痛恨这样想把你锁在我身边的自己，你明明可以拥有更好的，我想我不能就这样困住你。”  
“但是直到刚刚我才发现，大概能够困住你的只有我了。所以我不打算再拒绝了。”  
“佐助，我喜欢你，和我交往吧。”  
佐助窝在鸣人怀里，听着他噼里啪啦连珠炮似的话，轻轻抱住了他的后背。  
“你不拒绝我了？”  
鸣人安抚性的吻了吻佐助的眼角，“嗯。”  
佐助捶了两下鸣人的后背出气，声音闷闷的，“大笨蛋。”

衬衫上的两颗扣子在之前因为闷热被佐助解开了，从鸣人的角度可以轻易看到隐藏在薄薄衣料下的白皙胸膛和粉红的两点。鸣人笑了笑，伸手去解佐助的衣服，吓得怀里的人全身的毛都要炸起来了。  
“喂，你干嘛？”  
“做爱啊。”鸣人无辜的眨眨眼，“小佐助不是很久之前就想这么干了吗？”  
佐助一噎，“这里可是厨房，而且晚饭还没吃……”  
“对我来说，单单吃小佐助就够了啊我说。”  
鸣人沉沉笑了一声，压制下怀里人微弱的反抗，直接上手把上衣的扣子全都解开。

衬衫被褪到了手肘处，只能堪堪挂在上半身，下半身早就被脱的连底裤都不剩。佐助坐在料理台上，用两只手支撑住自己，昂着头承受着由鸣人给予的从未体验过的快感，身子不停地颤抖。  
鸣人贴近这副初经人事的年轻躯体，从主动向他展露出来的白皙脖颈处开始一路向下吻，认真的在每一处他路过的地方留下独属于自己的标记。胸前粉红色的两点在微冷的空气中瑟缩着，鸣人张口把它含进了口腔，用温软的舌头细密的服侍，拉扯，吮吸，激的身上的人发出一阵阵压抑的喘息。  
“不要压着，叫出来给我听。”鸣人腾出一只手掐了把佐助的腰。  
佐助倒吸一口凉气，摇头，“不要……好……哈啊，好羞耻……”  
鸣人一挑眉，心想让你叫出来的方法有太多呢。唇舌从胸膛向下，滑过平坦的小腹，最后来到最为私密的地方。鸣人把他的腿分开，看着从中间露出来已经微微站立起来的秀气器官，伸手用手指轻轻一弹。  
“唔！”佐助慌忙咬住下唇，抱着鸣人后背的手指无意识得收紧。  
鸣人轻笑一声，低下头在佐助的注视下把他的性器吞了进去。佐助这下彻底慌了，口腔和手的感觉完全不一样，温暖的热度包围着性器，湿滑的舌头舔过柱身，时不时照顾下上面的小孔。被吞咽到嗓子深处时肌肉挤压着头部的快感太过强烈，逼得佐助只能死死抓住鸣人的后脑，关不住的呻吟从唇角泄出，不知道是希望他再吞的深些还是浅些。  
“哈啊！鸣……鸣人！我不行了……啊！”  
佐助想要把鸣人推开，手却软得用不上力。他不想在对方的口腔中释放，鸣人却更加卖力的舔弄，逼迫他射精。佐助大睁着眼睛，在不停歇的喘息中达到了高潮。  
鸣人把佐助射出的东西全都吞了下去，有些遗漏的挂在嘴角也被他舔去，看的佐助一阵脸红心跳。  
“这么浓？看来小佐助没有背着我偷偷自慰呢。”  
他这么调笑，手上却动作利落的向着后穴伸过去。连自己都没有碰过的地方突然被外人触碰，佐助全身一个激灵，细长的腿猛的绷紧，作势就要合拢。鸣人用手把它们分的更开，强硬的挤进中间让它们无法再合上。  
“唔，很紧呢。”手指暂时离开穴口，鸣人的视线在厨房里游移了一圈，最终定格在一瓶佐助放在外面的香油。  
“凑合用这个润滑吧。”鸣人拧开瓶盖，从中倒了一些到手上。  
手指再进入的时候因为有香油的润滑显的不那么费力了，很快一指完全没入，鸣人轻轻抽送着手指，耐心的抚平褶皱，开拓肠道。  
“唔……”佐助因为手指的侵入狠狠皱起了眉，被鸣人凑过来温柔的吻住眉心。  
进入的手指增加到三根，鸣人前前后后的抽送着，等到内里变得潮湿温热时抽出了手指。突然没了东西在里面的小穴一缩一缩，像是无声的邀请。  
“你的小穴期待着我进去呢。”鸣人凑到佐助耳边低声说着，顺便舔弄了一下小巧的耳垂，听着身前的人发出一声小小的呜咽。他拉下裤头露出自己早已涨得发痛的性器，扶住佐助的腰，对准了穴口后一点点推了进去。  
“呃啊……”佐助简直要喘不上气，手指隔着衣料在鸣人的后背上抓挠着。  
“放松，不然咱俩都不好受。”鸣人喘着粗气，双眼泛起一丝血红。  
巨物撑开甬道逐渐进入到深处，最后全部没入。佐助慢慢适应了这种压迫感，紧绷的身子刚有一点放松，突然就感到埋在体内的东西开始缓缓动了起来。  
“啊，不……不要……”  
佐助扒住鸣人的肩膀摇着头大叫，却只换来了鸣人更深更狠的进入。性器整根抽出来只剩下头部卡在穴口，然后再一下子捅进去，直抵佐助体内最敏感的一点。抑制不住的生理泪水顺着眼角流下来，再被鸣人舔去。佐助跟不上鸣人的节奏，只能被动得承受着一下比一下厉害的撞击，嘴里不断溢出甜美的呻吟。  
“啊……哈啊……鸣……慢……慢点……”出口的话全都被撞成破碎的只言片语。  
“说什么呢，小佐助，你下面的小口可不是这么说的哦。”鸣人低笑一声，更加卖力的挺动。  
纤细雪白的腰腹被掐出一道道红痕，佐助在快感种起起伏伏，之前刚释放过的性器又一次颤巍巍的站立起来。用不上去专门抚慰，仅仅通过后穴他就已经要达到高潮。然而鸣人却瞅准时机，在佐助快要射的时候突然扣住了他性器的根部。  
“哈啊！……鸣……鸣人？”  
泛着水光的黑眼睛茫然的望向自己，鸣人被这一眼看的下腹一紧，埋在佐助体内的凶器又涨大了一圈。  
“唔！好……好大……”  
不自知的吐出些撩人的话语，佐助感受着比刚刚还要疯狂的撞击发出一阵小声的啜泣。后穴的快感快要将他融化，然而前端却被人阻止无法释放。  
这实在是太磨人了。  
佐助受不住，用手一下下在鸣人的后背捶打，哭着求他让他释放。打在后背上的力道像是小猫挠痒痒一样，软绵绵的生出些可爱的意味，鸣人凑到佐助耳畔，咬着他的耳朵说出了自己的条件。  
“叫我一声‘爸爸’我就让你射。怎么样，很划算吧？”  
混沌的大脑不情愿地运作起来，佐助想起自从他确认了对漩涡鸣人的感情后就不愿再喊他“爸爸”，如今也是如此。  
他摇着头，红着眼睛小声否定，“不……我才……不要说……”  
“是吗。”鸣人看起来颇有些惋惜，然而身下却毫不犹豫，抬起佐助的一条腿后大开大合的进出，“既然这样就只能逼着小佐助说出来了啊我说。”  
身下的快感一波接着一波，毫无间断地冲击着佐助脆弱的神经，每每他被推上高潮，下身扣住他性器的力道更大一些。他被折磨的失去了思考能力，宇智波独有的高傲也被撇在一边，此时此刻唯一所想的只有获得解放。  
“鸣……鸣人……让我去……哈啊！……爸……爸爸唔啊啊啊！”  
投降认输的话语被鸣人听到，勾了勾唇，他把佐助拉向自己，更加用力的操弄。敏感的内壁紧紧收缩着，鸣人又顶弄了几下后把滚烫的液体直接射进了佐助的里面。  
扣住阴茎的手同时松开，佐助被烫的身体一阵痉挛，瞪着失神的双眼也达到了巅峰。  
释放过后佐助瘫软在鸣人怀里大口大口喘着气，像是一条濒死的鱼。鸣人有一搭没一搭的抚摸着佐助的后背，等佐助的气息渐渐平稳，拉着他的胳膊把人抱下了料理台。  
鸣人的那根还埋在里面没有拔出来，经过这么一蹭又立马精神起来。佐助感受到软下去的东西又在身体里涨大起来，惊恐的去看鸣人。  
鸣人亲了亲他的唇角，低声诱哄，“只做一次怎么够呢？”  
话语再次变成喘息，佐助眼睁睁看着自己被带出厨房，走向卧室。  
“佐助你可要夹紧了啊我说。”鸣人说着用自己的那根东西顶了顶佐助，“如果漏出来还要打扫地板的。”  
卧房的门被关上，从中传来的旖旎的喘息声持续了很久。

第二天佐助起床后，只觉得全身的骨头疼的快要散架，后穴涨涨的好像还有东西插在里面。  
“早啊。”  
佐助呆愣愣地坐在床上看着推开门探头进来的鸣人，还不到两秒，对方脸色一变，捂着鼻子逃也似的出去了。  
全身都印满了欢爱痕迹，表情茫然的佐助真是让人把持不住啊。

佐助在那天早上头一次吃到了自他搬进来后鸣人做的第一顿早餐，鸡蛋煎的有些糊，除此之外都还好。  
和平常一样，鸣人一边喝着咖啡一边看今天的早报，再一次被佐助说咖啡对身体不好。他的领带依旧是佐助帮忙整好的，同样他在出门前交代好今晚会不会晚归。  
要说唯一不同的地方——  
鸣人怔怔地抚摸着自己的脸颊。就在刚刚，佐助揪住自己的衣领在那上面亲了一口。  
“早安吻。”佐助这样说着，稍稍撇过头去。  
鸣人回过神，轻笑一声后在自己的嘴唇上点了点。  
“以后记住，早安吻是这里啊我说。”  
青年一路红到了耳根。  
“快走了，要不然迟到了，笨蛋！”  
“哎哎，佐助不要推我啊我说！还有要叫爸爸！”  
“谁要管你叫爸爸！”  
佐助说着就要关上门，鸣人将将赶在最后一丝门缝前，转过头露出一个灿烂的微笑。  
“那么漩涡警官出发啦我说！”

【Fin】


End file.
